Taking The Rich Girls
by MryantP
Summary: Fabian, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick have to kidnap rich girls, which are Amber, Nina, Patricia, Mara, and Joy. What will happen to these innocent girls? Review. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Fabian's POV**

"Fabian!" I heard my 'dad' call.

"Yes Dad," I shout.

"Come here," I heard him and walked into the master room. I saw Eddie, Jerome, Mick, and Alfie. This must be another 'meeting'. I remember the day we started stealing.

* * *

_"Father!" my 5-year old self called._

_"Yes!" he asked._

_"Why did you call me here," I asked_

_"I have a mission for you." he responded, giving me a piece of paper._

_"What is this," I started reading it. It was a plan stealing a gemstone._

_"It's a plan to steal a gemstone and I need you five to get it!" my father demanded._

_"Yes Father," we all replied._

_"Good now start the mission!" he pointed to the door._

_And that was the start of our adventure._

* * *

"Hi sons," I 'dad' said, interrupting my thoughts

"What is it you want," Eddie asked

"I all of you to kidnapped these girls!" he said and handed us folders, "They are all from the rich's family in the world."

"Alright," We all said in unison and took the files.

"I expect these girls to be here by dawn," my 'dad' demanded.

"Yes sir," we said in unison again.

"Now you may leave," he shouted.

We all went to the living room.

"Hey Fabian, who did you get," Eddie asked

"Nina Martin," I answered, "It seems that she's Amber Millington's adopted sister."

"I have Patricia Williamson," Eddie said.

"I have Amber Millington," Alfie pointed out.

"I have Mara Jaffray," Jerome called

"And I have Joy Mercer," Mick said.

"Wow these are really rich girls," I exclaimed

"Well let's get stealing," Jerome said excited.

Then soon I decided to go to their mansion. Since Amber and Nina are sisters, Alfie and I have to go to the same mansion. We both created a plan. We use our distraction dog and sneak in the back. Luckily it's night, not many guards are around. I found Nina's room, it was easy, there was a good plate saying, "Nina." I quietly put tape on her mouth and hand-cuff her hands and feet. And put her in a potato bag. Alfie did the same. We went through the vent and escaped. When we got back home, we laid them in a room filled with beds. They were screaming and scared. Good thing the walls are made out of steel.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I screamed when I found where I am. I'm scared, good thing that Amber is here. I wonder where Patricia, Joy, and Mara are? They are the only family I got.

"Amber, where are we," I asked her

"I don't know," she replied, then two guys walk into the room. They had scary faces.

"Oh you're now awake," a raven-haired guy said coldly.

"Where are we, take me home," I scolded.

"No you can't, not until you give all your money," the other guy scolded. I was quiet. We can't give our money, we're on the verge of being bankrupt.

"I knew it, you can't give your money. Oh your cousins will be here soon," raven-haired said

"I hope they won't get captured," I thought. He gave me some water and bread. I start cry, I'm so scared. Patricia said never to cry in front of people. I was trying to use her advice. I have to wait for them. When we are together, we are stronger. I wonder when they will get here?

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Time to start kidnapping. My plan is so simple. Jerome will pretend to have business with the family and then I sneak in. SO simple.

"Hello," said the speaker

"Hi, I'm here to talk about some business," Jerome said. He was holding a briefcase, inside was a gun.

"Well come in," I heard the speaker say.

I got in by climbing to an open window. I was looking for her room. I found her in her room sleeping. I tape her mouth and hand-cuff her feet and hands. I used extra strong duck-tape. I put a special gas that will put her to sleep for a few hours, that should be enough time to get out of here and get home. I then put her in a bag. Then run out in the back of the house. Lame, there's no security but must still be careful. I got through the mansion to the backyard and got through the fence. I ran home and saw two girls already there. I put Patricia in the same room. I've done my job.

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

While I was playing as a business guy, I saw the girl, Mara. It seems she is reading a book in the library. I sneak out and go inside. I sneak up on her. She was about to scream until I took my gun of my briefcase. She then covered her mouth. I take out the hand-cuffs and run outside. Then guards come at us. I quickly dragged her with me and ran for a few miles. Damn, why does the house have to be far.

* * *

**Mick's POV**

After I got the message, I left as soon as possible. She was looking at the stars. Easy peasy. I grab her and hold her arms behind her back. Some guards spotted us but I quickly hid behind bushes. Good thing the guards are gone. I run in a hole in the ground and get out. That took all night but I did it.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

So the all girls are inside the room. When they woke up they were still in hand-cuffs. They ate bread and water. Amber was freaking out and Patricia had to calm her down.

"Amber, calm down," Patricia soothe down, "The guards will soon realise we're gone and search for us."

Amber started to calm down, "I hope so, because this place is so scary."

Amber really started to shake a little. Mara also shake a little. Nina and Joy were just quiet, thinking how to get out.

"How are we gonna get out," Nina wondered and drank her water. Then soon the boys came back.

"Ah all of you are awake," Fabian said evilly and took their glasses and plates.

"Let us out," Patricia shouted.

"Sorry we can't, you have to us as much money as you can," Eddie told us. The girls stayed quiet.

"As I thought, you guys don't have the money, am I right," Jerome said and started walking with his hands behind his back. "Well you will give us the money soon, if wanna see your family soon," Mick warned. The girls were sad that they can't get out of this place.

* * *

So I hope you like it. It's my first crime story. Please Review

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person's POV**

It was dawn. The girls were tied and being held by the boys. The girls kept complaining. The boys went into the master room.

"Ah you got the girls," the 'Dad' said, "they will be useful."

"Let us go," Nina shouted, "if you do, we will give you the money." She was lying because she can't pay.

"Sorry sweetie but I can't, not yet," 'Dad' whispered the last part.

"When can I get out," she asked.

"Until your parents pay their debt!" 'Dad' said really clear.

"What debt? My dad never said anything about a debt," Joy recalled.

"You'll soon learn, sweetheart," 'Dad' said in a evil tone, "now leave."

Everyone went back to what they were doing. The girls were making up a plan to get out of the place. While the boys were playing on their cellphones.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

The plan was simple. Just distract the guards and boys. Then go through the vents and find the escape latch. We will do that somewhere around dusk. I wonder what's happening at the house.

It gets close to dusk. Amber yawns and whines, "I wanna sleep."

"Amber we can't," I said, "we have to escape."

"Fine, but you owe me something," Amber said angrily.

So the boys are distracted. We go through the vents. "Eww this place is dirty," Amber complained.

We continued and went through a lot of vents. I finally saw a light, it was really bright. I walked through it and the girls followed. I thought we finally got out but it was a trap.

"I knew you would try to escape," I heard a voice. It was Fabian, behind him was Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick.

"Of course, this place is a jail," I spoke.

"Well we still have to take you," he said and then took my hand and pulled me back.

"Let go of me," and I try to escape. I did and start to run. Then I run into Jerome and Eddie. "Ahhh," I screamed. Oh no! What are they gonna do to me.

* * *

After that encounter with Eddie and Jerome, I'm stuck in this cage. I wonder where Amber and the rest are? I just hope they're safe. Fabian come into the room.

"Well it's time for you to visit 'Dad'," he said quietly.

We went to the master room and saw him. "Ah time for your cousins to suffer," I saw him holding a chain that Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Joy are tied to.

"Let them go, and take me instead," I screamed.

"I knew you say that," Fabian's 'Dad' mumbled.

"Nina don't sacrifice yourself for us, Mara proclaimed.

"It's alright, I wanna do this," I said as I walk forward.

"Its her choice," Fabian's 'Dad' said evilly, "So take her away and put the other girls in room 2." I was getting angry.

"Yes Sir," I heard the boys say. They took the girls away and I was just standing there. I was wondering what he's going to do.

"Okay I have a proposal that will save your family or they die," Fabian's 'Dad' said seriously.

"What is it," I asked.

"You will have to marry one of my sons," he responded, "Which one would you like."

"Do I have to pick," I complained, also very annoyed.

"Fine Fabian," he spoke.

"Fine but this is for my family," I said. I wasn't happy at all but its for the sake of Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Joy.

"Oh and one more thing, your cousins will still be here until the marriage," he said as he pointed to the door.

I walked out and was looking for the girls. I found them and they are still chained. Patricia tried to break them but its made out of steel. I then walked into the room.

"Nina your safe," Amber exclaimed and then I put a frown on my face.

"What's wrong, did something happen," Mara questioned.

"Yes," I whispered.

"What is it," The girls asked in unison.

"I have to marry Fabian," I cried as tears formed in my eyes.

"Poor Nina," Joy said and hugged me.

I released the hug. "Yeah well I'm going to my room," I said sadly.

"Okay Neens," Amber waved her hand. I went back to my room.

**Mara**

When Nina left to her room, all of us went our rooms. I heard a knock on my door. It was Jerome. I was crying and weeping.

"You okay Mara," he asked in a soft tone.

"No," I angrily said, "Because your dad is forcing Nina to be married." Jerome walked over to me.

"Well she accepted to," he said, "My 'Dad' said if she didn't marry him, you, Joy, Patricia, and Amber would be in danger." OMG she really did that, I feel terrible. She sacrificed her life for us.

"Wait why is Jerome being nice to me," I thought.

"Because your upset," he answered. 'Did you read my mind,' I thought.

"No I can tell on the expression on your cute face," he replied. Did he just call me cute? I'm now smiling.

"Well I'm going to sleep, so talk to you again later!" I said as I was smiling.

"Okay, see you when you wake up," he said as he left. I was smiling the whole night.

* * *

Poor Nina, she has to marry Fabian. And Jara moment.

Keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Patricia's POV**

I woke up this morning, my head was hurting, I was sleepy, and I keep coughing. This is awful, I'm sick. I just lay there in my bed. I can hardly talk and I can't walk without being dizzy. This is just great. After, it was about breakfast.

Eddie came in saying, "Yacker, its already breakfast-oh shit," he looks at me, "What happened to you, your pale as a vampire," he said worried.

"I'm not feeling well," I said sickly.

"I'll come back with some ice, food, and medicine," he said as he ran out to get the items.

After a while, he comes back and puts ice on my forehead. It was really cold. Then he gave me some chicken noodle soup, hmm. When I finished, Eddie gave me some medicine and water. I, of course, took them. My head wasn't really dizzy anymore. I like being under Eddie's supervision. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Third Person View**

The boys' dad was making some potions. He was making a love potion. He would use it on the wedding day (Nina and Fabian), so when the girls and boys drank the punch, it wold make them fall in love with the first person they saw. And then when they get married, he would be super rich. So he was making it look like punch, but instead it looked like he decided to take a break and he brought it to the kitchen. He left. He soon realised that it was missing and had to find it.

Meanwhile, Eddie was looking for some water because the water dispenser was empty. He kept looking and looking until he saw the potion (which looks like water). He decided to take it and then left for Patricia's room.

Back to the dad, he was worrying and worrying, if it got to one of the girls, it would be bad. Then he thought, "Huh maybe it was fine to leave it and wait, to see who drank it.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

When Yacker was sleeping, I was thirsty and drank some water from that bottle. (A/N: does anyone realise they did an indirect kiss). For some reason I just fell a sleep.

When I woke up, I saw Yacker. She's cute, isn't she? Wait why did I think that? What is wrong with me? Well she's cute, no stop saying that. Whatever, I must avoid Yacker at all costs.

"Oh hey Eddie, what are you doing in my room?" she asks in a angelic voice.

"I don't know," I respond. "I'll be leaving!" I said and walked to the door.

"Wait!" I heard her whisper/shout and went back over to her.

"Yes," I ask. "Please stay, I have on one to talk to," she answered.

Why is she acting weird and am I loving her. Then Fabian came into the room.

"Has anyone seen a bottle that has water inside," he asked worried. I wonder what he's talking about? Then I remember the bottle.

"Is this the bottle your looking for?" I gave him the bottle and he said, "Eddie, this is a love potion, father is looking for it. What were you doing with it? Tell me you didn't give anyone or yourself some of this?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Umm, yes. since there was no water in the dispenser," he gave me a glare.

"What I didn't know...Wait you said love potion, right?" he nodded. "What did you do?" he asked suspicious.

"I drank some and gave some of this potion to Patricia." I replied.

"Did you call my name, Eddie?" Patricia interrupted.

"No, sweet Yacker!" I said, wait did I call her sweet, I'm so confused.

"Well anyways, you two will be lovebirds for a day. so don't do anything stupid, okay?" Fabian said and gave me a glare."Yes," I said. Fabian then soon left.

"Eddie, come over here," Patricia said and patted the bed. "Okay," I said then the potion started to turn me up.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

What is going on with me? I'm acting like a girl. I'm really liking Eddie! What did I just think? Wait did I call him Eddie? He is making me blush. No I never ever blush. What is happening to me?

Eddie came to me, I start to act weird again. We just looked into each other's face and stare at each other's eyes. Making me feel so nervous. Then a second and we kissed and it felt so good and perfect. Its like when you first fall in love.

We kissed for a long time until Joy came in.

"Trixie you just kissed him! Why didn't you tell me?" Joy exclaimed and took a picture, I didn't mind, wait what of course I mind, uh, I'm so confused. Joy ran off after me glaring at her. Me and Eddie went back to doing what we were doing and slept over at my room.

When I woke up that next morning, Eddie gave me a kiss and said, "I love you."

I then felt like I wasn't in a trance anymore, "Love you too!" I said but wasn't in that trance anymore. He soon left and I still had that warm feeling. Do I actually love Weasel? I soon went down for some food.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

When I woke up that morning, I randomly kissed her then that love potion wore off.

"I love you," I said it nervously and then realised I said it not in the trance.

"Love you too," she said. Maybe she's still in her trance, no that can't be? She drank the potion earlier then me? Well whatever, I soon left and went to my room. I was thinking of Yacker and that night I slept over, I can remember it, I don't think she remembers, well whatever. I went down for breakfast, I wanted some pancakes.

* * *

Nice Chapter Rite?

Wonder what they did when Eddie slept over?

There's a surprise in the next chapter, should it be for Jara or Amfie?

Oh BTW I'm going to visit my grandma somewhere and I might not be able to update as much. Don't worry I'll still be posting but not as much for the next two weeks.

Review

I

I

V


	4. Chapter 4

Okay a few reviews asked if Nina and Fabian fell in love before the wedding, this chapter is your answer.

* * *

**Nina**

Tomorrow was the big day, where I'm gonna be married. I'm kinda scared and nervous. Why do I feel like this? Everything is set and my wedding dress is perfect or at lease Amber and Fabian think so. Everyone else didn't get to see the dress yet. The cake is good and the place is at this garden Mara went to a few days ago. Somehow I feel like I want this wedding to happen and that I want to be Mrs. Nina Rutter. Its just a bit weird, I mean that I'm marrying a criminal but deep down I'm happy about this. Well I've better get Amber to try on her bridesmaids dress, the others are wearing the same thing but Amber will be wearing a tiara with her outfit. I go outside and see Fabian, I walk over and we start to chat.

"Hey Fabian," I smiled.

"Hey Nina, you ready for the wedding tomorrow," Fabian asked.

"Yep, ready as I'll ever be," I answered.

"Oh right, where shall we go for our honeymoon," he asked, I was thinking and then what about Egypt, I've always wanted to go there.

"How about Egypt," I asked, I was hoping he didn't think I was geeky, the girls would always make fun of me.

"Wait you like to go to Egypt too, I'm so happy and surprised," he exclaimed.

"So I'm guessing you like Egyptian history too," I questioned.

"Of course, I love Egyptian history," he replied as he smiled and I smiled back. I'm happy that I'm going to marry Fabian

* * *

**Fabian**

Wow me and Nina have more things in common than I thought, I'm so glad to be marrying her. After the talk, Eddie says I have to help Alfie and Jerome with the food, those guys are eating all of it. So many problems but its worth it.

"Guys stay away from the food or no presents," I warned.

I actually owe them presents for helping out but never mind. Alfie and Jerome stopped eating the food and went to Joy to make some food. She's a good cook for her age. Anyway I get Mick, Mara, Patricia, and Eddie to help with the decorations. We get everything ready for tomorrow and it will go perfect. Wish me luck!

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Today was the day Fabina would get married and start their family. Nina was in her wedding dress and Fabian was in his suit. Amber was the bridesmaid and Eddie was the best man. Their flower girl was Fabian's god-sister (pretend). The question is did the wedding go well? Let's go back to when the wedding started.

* * *

The girls were getting ready, Amber put on her dress then make-up, Patricia just put on her dress and a little bit of make-up, Joy put on her dress and make-up and said, "This dress is beautiful, don't you guys agree."

Amber and Mara also thought it was beautiful and nodded.

"I agree, this dress is very beautiful," Mara replied.

"Me too," Amber joined in.

"Well this dress isn't that bad but I hate the make-up," Patricia growled. Then Nina came in.

"Nice to hear those comments," Nina smiled. She smiled because she picked it.

"Neens, you're so beautiful!" Amber commented.

"Thanks, Amb!," Nina thanked and hugged her.

"Amber is right," Joy smiled and Nina hugged her too.

Nina then hugged Patricia and Joy and said, "Today is a big day and I need support."

They all smiled and Amber advised, "Nina, you have our full support."

Mara, Joy, and Patricia all agreed. All of a sudden Amber screamed.

"Ow my ear, Amber why did you scream?" Patricia scolded.

"Sorry Patricia, its just that were gonna be late for the wedding," Amber then pointed to the clock. Joy and Nina screamed.

"Alright let's get going," Mara said. They headed to the garden as fast as possible. Luckily when they arrived they had 10 minutes left. Wedding was starting.

At the start, the pairs were called one by one and walked in order

1. Jerome Clarke + Mara Jaffray

2. Joy Mercer + Mick Campbell

3. Alfie Lewis + Patricia Williamson

4. Amber Millington + Eddie Miller

Then the Aunts and Uncles.(All pretend)

~Aunts And Uncles~

1. Ruby Rutter and Randy Rutter

2. Danny Fallerula and Lucy Fallerula

3. Alex Dano and Lucy Dano

4. Mike Panne and April Panne

Then the father (Fabian's father).

"The last and finally the bride, Nina Martin," exclaimed Amber on microphone. Nina walked down the garden with the song Here Comes The Bride playing. When she reached the altar, she and Fabian were holding hands.

"We are gathered today to join Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin in Matrimony," The Priest exclaimed, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Me, me, me, I give Nina to Fabian!" Amber screamed and everyone started laughing. "What? She's my sister and best friend, deal with it," Amber explained and smiled.

"Alright let's get going," the Priest said, "Before the vows, if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." It was quiet for a few seconds until, "I object." That was a familiar voice that Nina and the girls knew. She turned around and saw it was...

* * *

Cliffhanger. Who could it be (hint: not anyone from Anubis House)?

Keep Reviewing

I

I

V


	5. Chapter 12

**Third Person's POV**

Nina knew that sound, she then turned around and saw it was her dad. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Nina asked. "DAD!" the guys shouted in surprise. "I'm here to take all you girls to the house where you can be safe," here Dad answered, "Also someone is here to see you." She turned around and saw it was her fiancé (All the girls and boys in the family are forced to be in a arranged marriage. So Amber, Joy, Mara, and Patricia all have one). "Hey sweetie, I missed you," Nina's fiancé said in a flirty tone. "Well I haven't, your just a crazy guy," Nina snapped. She hated this guy and so does others. "Oh, come on baby, I know you missed me," he said as he took her by the wrist. "Let go, I'm in the middle of a wedding," Nina was getting angry and he held it tighter. Nina was trying to escape but she was captivated by him. "Amber, help!" Nina screamed and Amber ran over to help her. Amber always thought Fabian was a nice man, so she wanted the wedding to go on. "Let her go or I'll kill you," Amber threatened as she got Nina out of his wrap. "I see you girls have changed," A mysterious voice said, the girls all knew all the voices they are hearing. Then they heard two girl voices and knew exactly who they were. KT and Willow, they're cousins, like Amber and Nina, they're sisters and BBFs. "KT, Willow, so good to see you!" Joy exclaimed and ran to them. Mara and Patricia also ran to them and hugged them. Then came out Amber's, Mara's, and Joy's fiancés. "Honey, so nice to see you," Joy's fiancé exclaimed as Joy growled. "Mara, darling, come over," Mara's fiancé called and Mara hid behind Jerome. "Ambercakes, I'm here," Amber's fiancé waved and Amber hit him with her shoe. They all hated their parents for making them go in arranged marriages. But they're a rich and popular family. "Hey Patricia," Patricia's ex-fiancé said. "Oh hi Ben," Patricia greeted, "how's Piper, sorry I missed the wedding, I got kidnapped as you can see." Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick were confused at what was happening. Pretty much, Nina, Joy, Mara, and Amber are running away from their fiancés while Patricia was listening to Ben about what has been going on. "Alright that's enough, we're having a wedding right now, let's continue!" The Priest shouted and we went back to our positions. "Sorry but I'm not letting any of this family marry our enemy," Mr. Millington shouted. "Enemy?" Amber thought, "Since when did we have a rival family." The girls thought the same thing. Soon the guards took the girls and was trying to leave. Fabian's father was blocking their way and the girls were happy. Somehow they got through Fabian's father and were about to leave until Patricia had to announce something. "I have something to say," Patricia said in serious tone. "I was going to say this at the wedding party. I'm pregnant," Patricia admitted while saying the last part quiet. "What?" Mr. Millington Shouted in anger. "Patricia, I'm so happy for you," Joy squeaked as she hugged her best friend. "Yep," Patricia answered returning the hug. "Enough, we're taking you home and back to your family," Mr. Millington demanded as he pointed to the limo. Patricia had to listen to his uncle who was the head of the family. All the girls went into the limo. When all of the girls came home they saw their family. "Go talk to your parents," Mr. Millington demanded.

* * *

Poor Nina and Fabian, their wedding was cancelled or crashed. Would you feel sad if that happened to you?

Surprise 1 complete. Surprise 2: Amfie or Jara?

Review

I

I

I

V


	6. Chapter 13

**Nina's POV**

I'm talking to mom, while Amber is talking to dad. Mom is kinda angry at me because I was about to marry a criminal. But she's fine that I've found some love. Although, she's going to talk to my fiancé, Brad (I couldn't think of any names so I just went with the stars' names) about cancelling the arranged marriage. Then ask dad if Fabian can stay in my mansion with the help of gran. Mom has been wanting me to marry someone or if I didn't get married by the age of 20, I would have to marry Brad. I'm so happy Mom is helping me.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

Daddy is very mad at me. Just because I was helping Nina with the wedding. What's wrong with that? Me and Daddy were fighting because of that wedding. What is wrong with him? He's acting strange, he's always trying to get me and Nina to get married since 12-years olds. He banned me from shopping and is putting me in house with bugs (The house only has 1 or 2 bugs around). I just hate bugs more than anything. I go to my room to pack. After I was done with packing and left to go to the other house. I got settled in and I heard a knock on my air vent. I went and saw a note. It was from Alfie, how did he know I was here. Nina must have told him. It says, "I miss you, I'll be over there at 5 o'clock. Oh and may sure to bring your clothes." I can't to see him later, I'll just sneak out but because there's barely any guards I can just go through the front door.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I'm talking to my mom. She isn't mad about me getting pregnant, she just wants me to tell who the father is. Eddie, of course. I must have gotten pregnant the night I drank some potion. Actually Eddie is at my mansion. He is treating me so good. When I ask for something he gives it to me. Also Piper is happy that she will get a niece or nephew.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

I talked with my mom and dad, they said I'm ground for a while. I'm not happy but at lease I'm staying in the same house with Amber and Joy. Lucky for Nina and Patricia. I just wish I can stay in my mansion. Man, this is gonna be a long 5 months.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

Uh stupid uncle, he told my dad that I have to be trapped in the same house Amber and Mar is trapped in. At lease I can sneak out and to visit Nina and Patricia. I wonder if Mick is thinking of me and that he doesn't date any girl besides me. I might sneak out to see him later. _Beep. _Text message from Amber.

To: Mara and Joy  
From: Amber

_R U guys here yet? I'm bored there's no 1 2 talk 2._

To: Amber  
From: Joy

_I'm almost there. I'll be there in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

"I'm here," I scream. Amber comes running out the door and hugs me. "Finally, someone to talk to," Amber exclaims. I laugh and walk inside

* * *

I'm annoyed, I'm at a house that has a million bugs and has a broken air vent. So it's really cold.

Review

I

I

I

V


	7. Chapter 14

OMG there's so many review and lots of people follow this story. I'm so happy. I've decided that the first people to review will get to see a preview of the next chapter. Hope you guys review.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

Joy and I walk in and I tell her about the note from Alfie. I start to pack some clothes. Its 4:30, and 30 minutes left. I pack some food too, in case I'm hungry. I said good-bye to Joy and Mara before 5. I know now what Alfie was thinking and decided to do what he says. It was 5 now and I went to a park. I saw Alfie and towards him. "Hey Ambs" he said. "Alfie, I missed you," I exaggerated. "Come on, I'm taking you to a jail-free house," he said and walked to the car. "First can you help me with these 20 luggages," he takes my luggages and we e to the car.

We get to this beautiful house. I love, its like my dream house. We stop and go inside. "Alfie, who's house is this?" I asked. "Our house," he answered and opened the door. Wow, its huge and beautiful. "Alfie, how can you afford this," I sked as I get my makeup bag. "Wasn't I a criminal," that does make sense. "So you wanna live with me here for the time being," I nodded and get my shoes off and switch it off with sandals. "Promise me you won't leave unless its your dad," he said.

"Oh what making me prisoner again."

"Not exactly, but just want you to myself," I blushed

"Okay, well where's my room"

"Third floor, first room on the right. Wait, you wanna get married sometime"

"Yes, I loved to marry you"

"That's great, here take this," It was a ring and I put it on finger.

I go up to my room and its pretty. (I'll put Amber's room and house plan on Profile). I love it. I go onto the bed and text Mara, Joy, Patricia, and Nina everything that just happened. I'm smiling like crazy. I decide to put my clothes away in my walk-in closet. I wonder how Patricia is doing with the baby?

* * *

Next Episode: The Argument


	8. Chapter 15

Yah! time for a new chapter!

* * *

**Amber's POV**

Ah! what a beautiful morning. I feel refreshed and great. I heard that Mara and Joy will be coming over to the house soon. I decided to go and call Nina.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Nina, you there"

"Yeah! Where are you, I've been wondering where you are," she said very sad.

"Hey why are you sad"

"Me, Mara, Joy, and Patricia had a fight with Fabian, Jerome, Mick, and Eddie, who is actually my long-lost brother"

"What! Did you say Eddie was your long lost brother, how is that possible"

"It's complicated"

"Anyway, why did you guys have a fight"

"We fought over *sighs* truth or dare"

"What! Truth or dare, AWWW I missed the fun, what happened"

"Come over and I'll tell you"

I ran as fast as my feet can take me to Nina's mansion. I sneaked in since I'm not allowed in the house. I saw Mara and Joy talking and Patricia puking. I run to Nina's room and see her.

"Nina," I scream and hug her.

"Ambs its not a get-together," she said.

"So anyway, what happened," I asked

"Okay well"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Joy: Here's the bottle_

_Mick: alright let's play *Spins bottle* _

_Nina: *spins bottle* Mara, truth or dare_

_Mara: truth_

_Nina: what is your darkest secret_

_Mara: remember when I told you I didn't take Amber's cheerleader outfit, I did. I acted like a cheerleader. *Blushes*_

_*Everyone laughing*_

_Mara: Okay my turn *spins bottle* Joy, truth or dare_

_Joy: Dare_

_Mara: *whispers dare in ear*_

_Joy: I'm gonna get killed! Also Mick_

_Mara: a dare is a dare_

_Joy: fine! *gets phone out*_

_Someone: Hello_

_Joy: Hi dad!_

_Joy's Dad: Joy, what is it_

_Joy: I have something important to say_

_Joy's dad: its not something bad right_

_Joy: To you it might_

_Joy's dad: what is it_

_Joy:_

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry that Arguments wasn't what you thought this is actually part 1. What will Joy say. I got this idea from my cousin's truth or dare party. It was fun but some people know where I write. Lucky they don't know where my fanfiction are.

Review

I

I

V


	9. Chapter 16

Alright time to find out what Joy will say!

(Nina's POV)

_Mara: Okay my turn *spins bottle* Joy, truth or dare_

_Joy: Dare_

_Mara: *whispers dare in ear*_

_Joy: I'm gonna get killed! Also Mick_

_Mara: a dare is a dare_

_Joy: fine! *gets phone out*_

_Someone: Hello_

_Joy: Hi dad!_

_Joy's Dad: Joy, what is it_

_Joy: I have something important to say_

_Joy's dad: its not something bad right?_

_Joy: To you it might_

_Joy's dad: well tell me?_

_Joy: IHATEYOU,IAMGOINGTORUNAWAYANDMARRYMICK,IHATEYOU_ **(A/N: Haha, this is what one of the dares were at my cousin's party, I was laughing so hard when I heard this. My cousin's friend's dad was every angry, you should've seen the face, too bad you don't know any of my cousin's address)**

_The line went dead._

_Joy: Dad, are you there_

_All of a sudden, the door to Nina's bedroom opened and they all saw Joy's dad._

_Joy's Dad: Joy, you can't marry that Mr. Campbell_

_Joy: *laughing* Dad it was just a dare_

_Joy's Dad: no funny business ever again. And no marrying Mick. UNDERSTOOD_

_Joy: I can marry Mick if I want you know_

_Joy's Dad: Joy you are grounded from using the pool until Summer is over_

_Joy: fine, but leave us in peace_

_Joy's Dad: alright *leaves*_

_Joy: let's continue *spins bottle* Jerome, truth or dare_

_Jerome: DARE_

_Joy: I dare you to dance around in your underwear_

_Jerome: WHAT, NO way_

_Joy: remember what Mara said, "A dare is a dare."_

_Jerome: fine *changes*_

_Joy: *takes out a video recorder*_

_Nina: Joy, you aren't going to film the whole are you_

_Joy: oh I will *starts recordering*_

_Eddie: Woah, woah, woah, you can't just film all this embarrassing stuff_

_Patricia: actually we can, this is our mansion, our room , and our stuff._

_Mick: everything is personal_

_Mara: not really_

_*Everyone starts to fight*_

_Eddie: let the battle begin!_

_Nina: alright, girls vs. boys_

_Joy: rules are simple_

_1. no one can hit Patricia (she's pregnant)_

_2. No CHEATING!_

_3. No help from anyone besides teammates_

_Now let's begin_

* * *

"Now you see what happened" I said

"Yeah! So anyway, who won?" Amber asked

"No one, we were fighting and they accused us of cheating"

"Well I'll fix this problem, leave it to me"

* * *

Does anyone agree that Joy's Dare is funny? I mean my cousin's friend Scarlet actually did that! The dad wasn't happy after hearing that! Wish her luck!

Review  
I  
I  
V


	10. Chapter 17

**Third Person POV**

Amber had a secret plan, it was simple. She got some eggs, whipped cream, and toilet paper. She was hiding somewhere where the boys and girls were coming to.

"Time for my plan to action," Amber whispered to herself

_Footsteps_. She was thinking who it was but then threw an egg. It turned out to be Alfie.

"Amber, what did you do to my shirt," Alfie whined. Amber took out a piece of cloth and wiped off the egg yolk.

"What are you doing here Alfie!" asked Amber and took out a water gun.

"Jerome called me earlier. He said something about getting a truce with the girls but then the guys changed their minds because of stupid fight," Alfie explain.

"That's what Nina said," Amber explained.

"Hmm, how about we let them mend on their own!"

"Yeah! You're right!"

"That reminds me, I have to give Nina something," he nods and I go and find Nina.

Nina was in the closet, she was on her computer.

"Nina, here take this invitation!" Amber exclaimed, giving her the note.

"Thanks!" I hear her whisper.

"Bye!" I whisper back and left.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I look at the envelope and see what's inside. An invitation of a wedding. That's great!

_Dear Nina, Patricia, Joy, and Mara,_

_I am planning a wedding this spring on May 15. I want you four to be my bridesmaid. I hope you will come._

_Date: May 15_

_Place: The (secret) Garden_

_Time: 5:00 pm For Bridesmaid 1:00 pm_

That's nice, Amber's gonna have a wedding, probably lots of pink with some blue.

"I'm happy for you Amber!" I say softly.

I take out my cellphone and tell everyone about the invite. I heard a faint, "WHAT." Probably Joy or Mara.

* * *

Sorry its short! I made this awhile ago but it got deleted thanks to my stupid computer!

Review! BTW: I'm going to rewrite my old chapters and make them longer!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait! Here's the new chapter!

* * *

**Mara's POV**

Today is the day we start school. ACTUALLY SCHOOL. Joy and Nina weren't too happy about it. We will be going to a big academy called Anubis Academy. It's for girls who are rich and famous. The guys will be also going to school with us except Eddie, Alfie, Patricia, and Amber. Amber is no where to be found and Patricia is pregnant so that will make our family history be n the dumps.

Next Day:

I get out of bed, put on my uniform, and head for breakfast.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed

"Hey Mara!" everyone replied.

"Let's get to school!" I said and drank some water.

"Yeah! I agree with Mara, I mean its about 8:00 already!" Nina said and frowned.

"Fine, fine." Joy gave in and took her bags. We headed outside to our limo.

When we arrived at school. Bodyguards were following us everywhere, it was annoying. Whenever a guy helps me or something like that, the bodyguards will push them away. I'm so annoyed. Nina and Joy couldn't take it either until we saw Fabian, Jerome, and Mick. We all simply calmed down.

"Hey Jerome!" I waved hi.

He walked up to me and gave me a forehead kiss, luckily no one was in the room, "Hey Mars."

Fabian did the same to Nina, and Mick to Joy.

The bell soon rang and we ran to our classes. I have science with Joy as my partner.

Classes:

The teacher introduced us and guys were smirking at us. It was weird but this is high school.

Lessons were a piece of cake since we already learned this in tutoring. Even though there was a test, we still knew what was in it.

At the end of class, the teacher announced that me and Joy got the highest score ever. She decided for us to help some students and we agreed.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

Tutoring was so hard, the teacher taught me things like cooking, cleaning, and taking care of a kid. This is really hard and tiring. Eddie is even more tired than me. I decided to take a nap when I was hungry. I decided to make something I learned in class.

I was making an omelet. I tried it, it was delicious. I get it now, the reason for the lesson. Maybe this new tutoring won't be bad!

* * *

If anyone has any ideas tell me?

I also have a new and cool story idea, should I use it?


End file.
